With Me Now
by Arimasen
Summary: Under reconstruction. Sesshoumaru's attitude is back. Kayame is now Suzuran. Better details. Oh yeeeeaaaah. Check it out when I get the chapters up.
1. Awkward Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. -crawls under a rock- You happy now? –cries-

The wind whispered through the trees as leaves fell and littered the ground with colors. It was peaceful, so he decided to take a walk. Sesshoumaru had no idea how he had gotten into _her_ time, nor exactly where he was, but he had tried to make the best of it. Standing up, he touched his forehead. It was throbbing with pain, but nothing he could handle. As he walked down the street, he suddenly caught a familiar scent. His expression stayed in its present form of ice as he recognized it as his little brother's. He followed his instincts to a dark alley.

"Inuyasha, I know you're here." he said, blocking the way out.

"Sesshoumaru! How did you get here?" Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows.

"You think I know?" said Sesshoumaru coldly. "If I did, do you think I'd be wasting my time telling you?"

Inuyasha scowled, but stopped as two people stepped up behind Sesshoumaru. He turned calmly to Kagome and Shippo, who were staring at him with awe.

"S-Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here!" asked Kagome immediately. Sesshoumaru did not answer, but looked past her.

"Quiet. Someone is coming." said Sesshoumaru. They sat in silence for a few minutes until a girl appeared beside Shippo, scaring him half to death. It was almost as if she just _appeared_. She was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and black collar, along with a pair of black baggy jeans with a chain and a black choker that was almost obscured in her ebony black hair. She looked surprisingly good looking for someone wearing nothing but black and white. Nobody said anything. But soon the girl spoke up.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo," she said pointing to each in turn. "and Sesshoumaru, right?"

No one moved.

"Is somebody going to talk, or are we just going to sit awkwardly in silence?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru was the first person to regain composure. "Who are you?" he asked in a monotone voice. She looked sideways at Sesshoumaru.

"My name is Kayame," she said. "and if you don't mind me asking, where is everybody else?"

"Everybody else?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sango, Miroku and Kirara, of course," she said.

Kagome suddenly felt fear pierce her heart. 'How do you know about them!" she asked.

"I will tell you, but can we go somewhere less..." Kayame eyed the junk and garbage surrounding everyone. "filthy?" Kagome nodded, still awestruck. Kayame started to walk out of the alley, but when no one followed, she sighed. "There is nothing else left for you to do. Just come with me and I will explain everything." Slowly, they followed her. Kagome thought she felt miko power, but shook it away, thinking that it was impossible. She also ignored her growing feeling of demon. _There's no demons here, what am I thinking?_ She pushed the thought away and followed the others.

They sat in awkward silence, with everyone around the fireplace exchanging nervous glances. One could tell what the other was thinking: _Who IS this girl?_ The unbroken quiet unnerved everybody until Kayame burst in and scared everybody half to death. Inuyasha fell flat on his face, Shippo burned himself, Kagome jumped about five feet into the air, and even Sesshoumaru was startled.

"Ok, I prepared some food I case you were hungry..." she laid a plate on the table that had all kinds of food set on top of it. "I also have some ramen--"

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha tried to grab the ramen, but Kayame swiftly moved it from his reach, gracefully set it on the table, twisted behind Inuyasha, and grabbed his ear like a mother would do to her child. "Do you want ramen or not?" she asked calmly.

"Hey! OW! THAT HURTS! KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to escape, but Kayame only tightened her grip, earning a yelp of pain from him.

"You deserve that one, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "That was rude." Sesshoumaru became interested. _She's talented._

Kayame let go of Inuyasha's ear and stepped back, watching him recoil and massage his bruised ear. Kayame picked up the ramen and held it out to Inuyasha. He stared at it, then at Kayame. She smiled. "Take it, it won't bite. You want it, don't you?" Inuyasha slowly held out his hand and she gave it to him. Kagome was surprised. This time Inuyasha didn't just start devouring his food, he cautiously and courteously ate it with manners. Kagome almost laughed.

"So, I believe I owe you an explanation," said Kayame finally. They nodded dumbly. She was about to start explaining when she spotted Inuyasha staring at her. It made her uneasy.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no..." Inuyasha stammered. Kayame raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked, a hint of mocking in her voice.

"You look like somebody I know..." he said quietly.

"Just who would that be?" asked Kayame.

"You remind me of... _her_." he said. Kayame froze. Sesshoumaru saw her body go stiff, and he shifted in his spot. She looked like a tiger, infuriated and ready to pounce at any given moment. She looked almost _deadly_.

"_Her_? She who is no longer alive, she who helped Naraku, _SHE_ who wants you DEAD!" Kayame practically screamed. Everybody was totally alarmed. "Do not EVER mention _KIKYOU_ in my presence!" she stormed out, growling and leaving everyone confused. Inuyasha was absolutely lost.

"What did I do?" he asked, oblivious. Everyone gave him angry looks, especially Kagome. It said, GO-OUT-THERE-AND-TALK-TO-HER-RIGHT-NOW, and Inuyasha scowled. "I'm going, I'm going..." he said.

When Inuyasha walked outside, he found Kayame curled up into a ball on the porch like a hurt puppy. He walked over carefully, and sat down next to her."Uh... Kayame?" he asked. She said nothing.

"Uh..." he looked for a way to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. Inuyasha was startled by her words. "Huh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I spoke down to someone whom you used to love, and I... I..." she started crying. Inuyasha was shocked. "No, it's ok..." he said.

"No, it's NOT! The fact that I despise her and insulted her in front of you is NOT ok! It's just..."

"What?"

Kayame took a deep breath. "To think that you still love Kikyou even when you have someone better at your side is despicable to me! You say that you loved Kikyou and wished to be with her? If she felt the same way about you, then tell me how you were torn from each other so easily? You never loved Kikyou, and Kikyou never loved you. It was but a shallow emotion. She wanted to change you, she wanted you to become human for her own benefit more than yours! Kagome likes you the way you are: a hanyou. You protect her, you know more about her than anyone else, yet you are oblivious to her feelings towards you!" Kayame's tears got heavier. "You look right through Kagome to Kikyou, you see her other than Kagome! But the person who you are truly bound to is not Kikyou. Kikyou is dead! Time can erase Kikyou's shallow affection of you, but it cannot erase the truth of Kagome's! Move on, away from Kikyou and find love elsewhere, or it will leave you forever. Stop chasing a fantasy that will never be! If you do, you will never truly be happy! And I beg of you... be happy..."

Inuyasha was shocked by her sudden outburst, but silent for a moment by her words. "You're right." he said, looking away. Kayame looked up at Inuyasha, her face stained by tears. 'What?" she asked, hiccupping.

"You're right. I should forget about the past and move on." he said. "Kagome's with me and she's all I need. All I need to survive." Kayame smiled and laid her head down on the floor. But Inuyasha was puzzled. "Why do you so desperately want me to be happy?" When he heard no answer, he looked over and saw that Kayame was asleep. He smiled.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around, startled to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. His expression hardened, but Sesshoumaru put up a clawed hand. "It's ok, I'm not here to make comments. I listened to your conversation."

"What!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. But... she's right. I need to find love before it leaves me completely...

"She wasn't talking to you!"

"Directly, no. But I can't help but think that she knew I was listening... that she knew I was there..." There was a pause. "Please, let me care for her tonight. She seems ill from being outside in the cold too long." Sesshoumaru walked over, picked up Kayame, and took her inside. Inuyasha was amazed. _I've never seen that look in his eyes before. They somehow softened when he looked at her. Could it be that Sesshoumaru--_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice rang through his ears as she spotted him. "Oh, there you are! I was worried about you! Sesshoumaru came in carrying Kayame and said she was sick from being out in the cold too long. He said you were still outside so I got worried thinking you would catch a cold to! Come on Inuyasha, we have more ramen for you!" She held out her hand with a smile. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed it, and she helped him up, even though he didn't need it. Inuyasha was still thinking of what had just taken place.

Whew! I finished the first chapter! Go me! Ok, well I hope everyone liked it, please review! Compliments, constructive criticism, anything! Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you think should be changed, etc. Thank you for reading!

-- Ryuu


	2. Priestess Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Now leave me alone! -cries harder-

----------

It was turning midnight when she woke up. "Uh..." she put a hand to her head and felt her surface burning up. She sighed.

"So..." came a voice from the corner of her room. "You're finally awake?" Kayame recognized Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Yes..." she replied. "But when did I go to sleep?"

"Around five hours ago. You sort of passed out on the porch after talking to Inuyasha and I carried you inside. Kagome put you in bed and I've been watching over you ever since." came Sesshoumaru's deep voice.

"Wow..." Kayame was a little surprised. "I don't usually get sick that easily."

"They have many questions to ask you," he said. "But before you answer, Kagome had some ramen made for you. Would you like some? At least before my brother eats all of it." He was uneasy saying this, for he had never been so casual in his life. He relaxed when Kayame laughed.

"Ramen would be great," she replied, smiling. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes, so you don't have to go through the trouble to bring it to me." Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

There was a short pause and Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, leaving Kayame to dwell in her own thoughts.

In the living room, everyone was talking quietly with each other. Except Shippo, who was really worried, being the kind-hearted kitsune he is. But one particular person was not enjoying his presence.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Shippo.

"You keep asking that, runt," said Inuyasha harshly. "And I'll pull that tail of yours right out of its socket."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Sit!" Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground, practically shaking the whole house. "He's just worried. Stop being such a sore- ass."

"Since when am I a sore- ass!" he yelled.

"Since you lost the 'ramen battle' with Kayame!" yelled Shippo. "You've been moping around! You don't take well to losing." Everyone stopped as Sesshoumaru walked out of Kayame's room.

"How is she! Is she ok! What did you do to her!" asked Shippo.

"Calm down, kitsune. I did nothing to her," said Sesshoumaru in his usual cold tone of voice. "Go in and check if you don't believe me."

"No need to check up on me, I'm here." Kayame stepped out of her room wearing a light blue shirt with a white collar, blue jeans, a silver locket around her neck, and tennis shoes.

"Kayame!" Shippo yelled excitedly. He ran up to her but stopped when she held up her hand. Using the wall for a little support, she said, "Please wait until I sit down, Shippo." He nodded, and helped her to the couch. When she was comfortable, she let Shippo jump into her arms as she held him like a child.

"Kayame?" asked Kagome nervously. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said. "I'm not going to let a mere fever stop me. But thanks for worrying."

Everyone looked at each other. Kayame sighed.

"I can see you have a lot of questions to ask me," she said.

"How did you find us in the first place?" Inuyasha bursted out.

"Inuyasha, don't push her too hard!" said Shippo from Kayame's arms. "She still doesn't feel well!"

"It's alright Shippo," she said before continuing. "Well, _this _led me to you." She pulled at the locket, opened it, andshowed it to everyone. Inside was a large portion of the Shikon Jewel. They gasped.

"What? How come I didn't sense it?" asked Kagome. "It's huge! Almost 1/3 of the whole jewel!"

"Calm down Kagome. You couldn't sense it because I was shielding it with my aura." Kayame closed the locket and put the chain down. "But I'm surprised. I thought that at least _one_ of you would have sensed my protective aura."

Everyone shifted slightly.

"Kagome, I can alsosee that you still have things to learn." said Kayame. Kagome looked at her oddly.

"Kayame, are you saying that..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, I am saying that I understand Kagome's powers. And for one to understand such powers, one must experience them. Here, I'll show you what I mean." Kayame stood up, Shippo still in her arms, and walked outside. The others followed.

----------

They stood, watching, unsure of what Kayame was doing.

"Ok, Kagome, try to hit the bulls-eye on that target." Kayame pointed to the target she had set up moments ago. "Use a purifying arrow."

Kagome nodded and noched an arrow. She took aim and fired the arrow, which lit up with a hot pink flame, and it glided toward the target. It wasn't her best, for it hit the ring outside of the bulls-eye.

Kayame was silent for a split second. "Hm. You still have a lot to work on, but that was pretty good. If you build up emotions to backan arrow, it will hit the target dead center no matter what. Unless you have a terrible, _terrible_ aim." Kayame smiled, and Kagome returned it. Then Kayame turned and walked over to a shed in the corner of the yard. She shifted through things until she pulled out a very elegant and graceful bow. Then she grabbed a quiver of arrows and walked back over.

"Don't be fooled by this bow's beautiful appearance. It is very deadly because it was specially made for me." she said. "Here, Inuyasha, try to pull the string back." She handed the bow to Inuyasha.

"No problem," he said. He took hold of the bow and tried to pull the bowstring back, but failed. He let go of it, took a deep breath, and tried to pull it back again, but to no prevail.

"You can't pull it back can you?" asked Kagome, almost laughing. There was a pause, then Inuyasha feh'd and handed the bow back to Kayame.

"Thank you," said Kayame, taking her bow back. Then, without warning, she noched an arrow, aimed, and fired in one smooth movement. The moment the arrow was released, it sprang forward and flared with a nimbus of baby blue-colored flames. As it whiplashed through the air, the flames gradually turned to a dark royal blue and it's speed increased until it hit the bulls-eye dead center. Suddenly, the target burst into flames that matched that of the arrow and turned to dust. Everyone stared at the ashes of the target with awe. Kayame looked at it too, and turned back to them with an almost nervous look on her face. "Oops." she said sheepishly. "I guess I had too much emotion backing _that_ arrow." She sweatdropped at everyone's awkward expressions. "Ehehe..."

Kagome recovered from her shock the fastest and said, "That was AMAZING! Where did you learn to do that!" Kayame blushed a little and replied, "I trained myself. But I've had these powers before I had the Jewel."

"Huh?" came Inuyasha confused question.

"Yes, well-" Kayame suddenly coughed and shivers ran down her spine.

"You need to get inside. This weather is bad for your vulnerable health." said Sesshoumaru immediatly. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, careful not to jab her with his claws."Come on."

Kayame looked up at him and smiled. "Ok..."

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome looked at each other and smiled silently to themselves as they followed them.

-----------

The dew of morning sunlight seeped in through the window, brightening Kayame's face. She was dreaming, but was soon woken up by a slight nudging in her shoulder. As she sat up, she groaned in pain. "Ohh... I feel terrible...uh...oh! Shippo!" She suddenly realized that it was the little kitsune who had been her alarm clock.

"Hello Kayame!" he said cheerily. "I woke up last night and I was worried about you so I couldn't sleep the rest of the night so I finally decided to wake you up and--

"Alright Shippo," said Kayame wearily. "I get it. I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Shippo, putting his head down guiltily. "I forgot."

"It's ok, Shippo. I might as well get up anyway." she said. _Even though I really don't want to._

"Yay!"

Kayame moved her tired legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up. But after a moment, she fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. _Oh god..._

"Kayame!" Shippo was uncertain what to do, so he ran out of the room and came back a second later with Sesshoumaru, who quickly ran to Kayame. "Kitsune!" he said angrily. "What did you do?"

"I only woke her up!" came Shippo's frightenedreply. A few moments later, Inuyasha and Kagome appeared in the doorway and ran to Kayame as well. "What happened?" asked Kagome worriedly. Shippo explained.

"My only guess is that this in _not_an ordinary cold." said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, looked at Kayame helplessly, and then gasped.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's coughing up _bright_ red blood! We need to call an ambulance! Kagome ran to find a phone. Sesshoumaru looked up after Kagome, then looked back at Kayame. She looked very pale and frightened as she coughed up more blood and her pupils were large, even though sunlight filled the room. Her locket started to glow, and she passed out. Sesshoumaru caught her from falling and stood up with her in his arms.

Kagome ran back in, out of breath. "I called 911. An ambulance is on the way."

"Too bad. They will have to face disappointment." Sesshoumaru said with a gleam in his eye. He dashed out of the room with an unconscious Kayame stillin his arms, with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo trying to keep up.


	3. Another Reincarnation?

Disclaimer: NOOO! I do not own Inuyasha! I only own Kayame! And I own this toaster. –holds up toaster-

* * *

Around noon the same day, everyone was waiting. They were anxious to see if Kayame was alright, so when the nurse told them they could see her, they burst right in. 

"Kayame!" said Shippo excitedly. She slowly opened her eyes and spoke wearily.

"Hello everyone..."

"Kayame I'm so sorry! I made you get up even when you weren't feeling well just because I was lonely and now look!" Shippo practically cried.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she said. "I made you worry unnecessarily. So--"

"Kayame, us worrying is totally necessary. We care about you, even through the short time we've known you," said Kagome, interrupting her. "So please don't be sorry!"

"Yeah, cause if you are, I'll probably just get frustrated." said Inuyasha, smirking. At that moment, the doctor walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have the results of Kayame's blood tests." he said.

"And...?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"She'll be fine." he said cheerily. "She caught a minor case of pneumonia, but she's alright. But she'll need to stay with us for a couple of days to confirm that she is ready to leave." He walked out. When he was gone, Kayame smiled and chuckled a little. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking..." she said. "Since I have the jewel fragment, I'll heal in no time. I must have caught it when I was emotionally distressed and my immune system was off its guard. But if I get some sleep, I'll be ready to leave." Their looks eased. But then Kayame's eyes turned steely. "There is something I want to tell you."

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha, wondering how her emotion changed from cheery to dark.

Kayame looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I know you are a reincarnation. So I will tell you this," she closed her eyes. "I am a reincarnation as well."

"WHAT!" she opened her eyes to see them all staring at her with complete disbelief.

"Yes, I thought you'd say that," she said calmly. "I am the reincarnation of a great priestess, considering I have the powers."

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"You all have to promise you wont tell ANYONE," she said. "Only if it is totally necessary." Everyone nodded in unison.

"Ok," Kayame took a deep breath. "I am the reincarnate of the priestess Midoriko."

Nothing stirred. Complete silence was present.

"You mean the priestess from which the Shikon Jewel came from?" asked Kagome in wondrous awe.

Kayame nodded. "Yes," she said slowly. "The priestess who forced the Jewel of Four Souls out of her body. You saw her final battle set in stone. I am her reincarnate."

Kayame sighed. "You're all probably bursting with questions, aren't you?" she asked moderately.

"Of course we are! We just found out that we have been with the reincarnation of the most powerful priestess in history!" Inuyasha practically yelled. "Why wouldn't we ask questions!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," said Shippo, earning an angry growl from the hanyou.

"I could answer all of your questions, but first we need to get out of this hospital," said Kayame. "There's too many people coming in and out and I don't want anyone to listen in."

"Why don't we just leave?" Shippo suggested. "You could rest at your house."

"We'd have to sneak out," Kayame's face suddenly brightened. "or... jump out the window." She smirked a little.

Soon they had it all figured out. Inuyasha would carry Shippo and Kagome out while Sesshomaru carried Kayame. It was a little awkwardly set, because both the dog demons would have to wait for their passengers to get on while the sat on the windowsill. Thank God it was a large window. Finally, they were ready. Inuyasha jumped first, and Sesshoumaru and Kayame watched them fall. They were on the sixth floor, so it took a moment until they signaled for them to jump. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo hit the ground, then Inuyasha waved back up at Sesshoumaru, and he jumped out immediatly. As they fell, Kayame laughed. She seemed to be enjoying the sensation of falling, the feeling of having your stomach do somersaults. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were closed, the wind cutting through her ebony black hair and whipping it up behind her. She looked beautiful, and the ringing in her laughter made Sesshoumaru's mind jolt. _What is this feeling?_ Time seemed to slow while he watched her.

"Isn't this fun?" she said, opening her eyes. She blushed a light shade of pink as she caught Sesshoumaru staring at her. When they finally hit the ground after what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took off towards Kayame's house. Then Kagome and Kayame gasped at the sme time and turned to look at each other.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"What is this horrible feeling?" Kagome wondered aloud. "It's coming from the feudal era!"

"Something may be attacking the village," said Kayame with worry. "Quick, go to my house for your weapons, then hurry to the shrine!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru quickened their pace and soon arrived at Kayame's house. They stopped momentarily to snatch their weapons, but Kagome and Kayame were too worried and forgot theirs. They set off for the shrine immediatly after, and both girls jumped in together when they got there. Deep inside, Sesshoumaru was worried. _I don't know how I got here, so how am I sure I can get back?_ He just decided to take a chance. He jumped in a few second after the girls, along with Shippo and Inuyasha. The blue and purple light engulfed them as they traveled across to the feudal era, and when it vanished, the girls were already standing at the top of the well, with pure horror on their faces. They looked at each other, then took off towards the village just as the guys jumped out of the well.

"Hey! Where do you think you guys are going!" yelled Inuyasha after them. "Wait! You two don't even have your weapons!" Then he realized it. The village was a wreck! Shippo gasped, and Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I managed to grab them from Kayame's house." he held out two bows and two quivers of arrows.

"Well, it's no good." Inuyasha shot back angrily. "They've already taken off!"

"Hey, Inuyasha! Why not be nice for a change?" Shippo asked. "He was only trying to help!"

"So now you're siding with him, eh!" Inuyasha yelled. Arguments were bound to break out sooner or later.

* * *

As the two girls ran towards the ruined village, they screamed at the top of their lungs, trying to find the others. 

"Sango! Miroku!"

"Kaede!"

"Kagome, you found Kaede?"

"Yes, come here quick!"

Kayame followed Kagome voice to her location, where she was bent over the elderly woman worriedly.

"Is that you, Kagome? Kayame?" asked Kaede.

"You know Kayame?" asked Kagome, puzzled.

Kaede nodded. "But I will tell ye later. You need to help Sango and the others. They be over there." Kaede pointed to the edge of the forest.

Kayame nodded. "Lets go, Kagome!" They both took off at the spot Kaede indicated.

* * *

Back at the well, the angry argument between hanyou and kitsune was still in process. Sesshoumaru was getting tired of this. 

"ENOUGH!" he said angrily. His voice was raised and it startled both of them. "Stop your stupid accusations and lets go find them!"

"Feh." They started running towards the village. Soon their sense of smell led them right to the two mikos, who were kneeling over Sango and Miroku.

"Ah!" said Shippo when he spotted them. "Sango, Miroku!" The monk started coming to his senses. Then he saw Kayame tending to Sango's wounds and sat up immediatly.

"Well hello," said Miroku cheerfully. "Who is this?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smacked him upside the head.

"Don't get any ideas Miroku," said Inuyasha, growling.

"Ideas, what ideas?" asked Miroku, calmly but innocently. It made Inuyasha want to smack him again. "I was merely asking who this beautiful maiden was."

Sango's eyes flickered open. "What was that, Miroku!"

"Uhh... nothing."

Sango sat up and looked at Kayame. "Who _are_ you?" she asked finally.

"I will tell you in detail later, but you can call me Kayame," she said, taking her eyes off the wound she was dressing on Sango's shoulder. "I need to tend to your wounds."

"It's ok, they're not bad. I'll live." said Sango, although she appreciated Kayame's help.

Kayame shifted as a bush to her left moved. She turned her head slowly and saw Kirara. Almost immediatly, her eyes glazed over and she spoke in a possessed voice. "Kirara?" Kirara stared at her.

"Kirara, dost thou remember me?"

Kirara seemed to recognize her, because she mewed happily and jumped into Kayame's lap.

"Inuyasha, her eyes..." Kagome stared blankly at her. Inuyasha came to look at her too, and saw that Kayame's eyes were green and shimmering. Then Miroku noticed something.

"What is that on her forehead?" he asked, leaning forward to take a closer look. Kayame didn't even seem to notice. She just sat there, petting the two-tailed kitten in her lap. As everyone looked, they noticed the four lines on Kayame's forehead, invisibly intersecting to form a cross that glowed with magic. _That is the same mark that Midoriko had. Kayame really is her reincarnate!_ Thought Inuyasha, bewildered. Kagome gasped out loud and gripped Kayame's arm tightly.

"Kayame!" she said. At that instant, Kayame's eyes returned to normal, the mark faded, and she suddenly stopped petting Kirara. But she wasn't breathing. Sesshoumaru was about to call out her name himself when she suddenly gasped for breath.

"I saw her..." she stuttered. "I saw Midoriko!"

"What?" asked Miroku and Sango in unison.

"I saw her..." Kayame repeated. "I couldn't move or breathe, it was like she controlled my body. Than I heard Kagome call out my name and I suddenly regained control..." She looked at Kirara and fainted immediatly, Sesshoumaru catching her before she hit the ground as she slumped into unconsciousness. He couldn't help himself.

"Mew?" Kirara licked Kayame's face.

After a few moments, Kagome spoke up.

"Let's go find Kaede, she'll know what to do."

* * *

I know, I suck. I give you a story and leave you hanging off a cliff. I know I have some typo problems, but the next chapter will hopefully be better than this one. I just know I'm going to have an e-mail that asks 'What was the purpose of the hospital scene?' Well, truthfully? I dunno. o.O I guess it was to build up some tension. And to kinda show the reader (you) what Sesshoumaru felt for Kayame. xD Oh, and I want to thank my reviewers for their um… reviews! I feel so grateful! TT Lots of people would take it for granted, but I feel so special! I'm even on a favorites list! Yay! xD Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and please review again if you have the time! 


	4. Frustration's Power

Disclaimer: -sighs- I do NOT own Inuyasha or his friends. I only own Kayame. And possibly another character… -hint hint-

* * *

It was near sunset when they arrived at Kaede's now ruined hut. Sesshoumaru, who had been carrying Kayame, set her down gently and covered her with a blanket from Kagome's backpack. Then everyone sat and talked about things yet to discover and things left unsaid. Kagome also told Sango and Miroku about what had happened back in her time. 

"Well, I managed to salvage my medicines, but all Kayame needed was some sleep," said Kaede, after rummaging through the broken remains of her house.

"Well, she's had enough of it!" said Inuyasha loudly. "We've waited for 5 hours!"

"Aye, Inuyasha, but do ye not remember what Kayame told ye?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, Inuyasha, if she indeed had spiritual contact with Lady Midoriko, she must be very exhausted," Miroku suggested.

Kagome was silent, sorting through her thoughts. Then she asked, "Kaede, why did she see Midoriko then? What made Midoriko's soul stir?"

"Hm...I believe that the sight of something must have sparked Midoriko's part of her soul, granting Midoriko the ability to control Kayame from her center." said Kaede, interpreting the situation. "It must have been very familiar to Midoriko for her to do something like that."

"Was it Kirara? When Kayame's eyes glazed over, she asked if Kirara remembered her," Sango looked over to her two-tailed companion. "What was that all about?"

"I can answer that."

"Ah, you're finally awake child?" Kaede turned to a weary Kayame. "How are ye feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Kaede, thank you for asking," said Kayame, coming to sit next to her.

"It's about time you woke up!" Inuyasha's tone was harsh. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Inuyasha, _sit_!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a bam, an angry Kagome trying to control her temper. "Have a little patience, would ya?"

"No, it's alright. I know I haven't answered all of your questions," Kayame took a small breath. "For now, though, I will tell you what I _think_ happened."

"You _THINK!_ You mean you don't know?" Inuyasha was asking for it. "How will we be able to--"

One venomous glare from Kayame was all that was needed to shut him up.

"Are you finished?" she asked, eyes still laced with a poisonous toxin.

"Uh..." Inuyasha never thought anyone other than Sesshoumaru would be able to glare like that. "Yes."

Shippo sniggered. Bad timing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, PIPSQUEAK?" Inuyasha lunged at Shippo, who quickly dashed to hide behind Kayame.

"Don't let him hurt me, Kayame!" he said.

Kayame felt an incredible surge of frustration. She decided to teach Inuyasha a little lesson. "Inuyasha!" she was attempting to hold him back a moment longer so she could gather her energy. It worked. Inuyasha hesitated, which was all Kayame needed. She leaned forward and put her first and middle finger to Inuyasha's forehead, who immediatly froze in his position.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be frustrated. He struggled against her spell, but to no prevail. "I can't move!" he yelled in anger.

"You're temporarily paralyzed until my spell wears off," she said.

"Just when will that be?" asked Inuyasha as calmly as he could, which was a little alarming.

"A few hours," Kayame shot him another deadly glare. "At the least."

"Why you stupid--" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Do you have a comment?" asked Kayame calmly, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha's. "If you do, I would be very pleased to purify your soul and render you weak."

Inuyasha stared at Kayame with utter disbelief. "Feh."

"That's what I thought," said Kayame, her gaze lessening. "Now, you were wondering about Kirara, Sango?"

"Yes, why did you ask if she remembered you?" Sango was confused.

"Oh, that's right," Kayame said. "Well, that wasn't me. That was Midoriko. I am incredibly certain that Kirara helped Midoriko battle all those demons you saw in the cave awhile ago. When I saw Kirara, Midoriko's soul sprang forth and took control of my body, because she probably longed to see her."

"So Kirara used to know Midoriko?" asked Sango.

"Yes," said Kayame. Everyone was quiet, no doubt thinking about the new information they had gathered.

"Kaede, what attacked the village?" asked Kayame, breaking the silence.

"It was a giant dog demon," said Kaede. Inuyasha's ears perked up and Sesshoumaru leaned closer. "It was looking for someone."

"Who?" asked Kayame.

"He was chanting something..." Kaede said quietly, trying to remember. Kayame's eyes went wide. "Something about snow..."

"Where did he go?" asked Kayame hastily.

"He stomped off that way," said Kaede, pointing to the forest where a big chunk of trees had been torn out and debris lay everywhere. Kayame jumped up, grabbed her weapons, and bolted towards the trees. "Don't follow!" she yelled over her shoulder. "It's for your own good!" Suddenly, Inuyasha fell from his pose.

"Hey!" said Inuyasha, stretching. "I'm not paralyzed anymore!"

"Kayame must have lifted the spell," said Kagome. Then she looked at the fading image of Kayame, who was running top-speed. "Why is she going after it? She could be killed!" At her words, Sesshoumaru stood up and ran after Kayame.

"That stupid wench!" said Inuyasha, not even acknowledging his brother's worry. "She's no match for that demon! She's probably just trying to get out of explaining everything to us."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded.

"It's no good Kagome, Inuyasha's too stubborn." said Kaede. "Ye should be after Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded. "You're right Kaede." she said, before turning to Inuyasha. "You would come too if you had a brain." Her plan succeeded. Inuyasha feh'd, then flung Kagome and her weapons onto his back and took off, with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara not too far behind.

"Look, there's Sesshoumaru!" said Kagome after they had been following his trail for awhile. They soon came to stop next to him, who was standing still.

"A barrier..." Sesshoumaru held up his hand and it came in contact with the invisible shielding force. "She must have put it up to keep us from following. Or at least to slow us down."

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusiaga. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of it." He slashed at the barrier, but Tetsusiaga immediatly transformed back. "What the hell?"

"She is indeed a powerful human," said Sesshoumaru.

"Who cares? We need to get through this stupid barrier!" Inuyasha slammed the rusty Tetsusiaga back into its sheath.

"You, miko," said Sesshoumaru suddenly. "Use your sacred arrow."

"Uh... ok!" Kagome gripped her bow, noched an arrow, and fired it into midair. It hit the barrier and froze, and split second later, the barrier broke and Sesshoumaru went running through.

"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha after him. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha, just let it pass!" said Kagome.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "Let's go." Once again, they followed in Sesshoumaru's path.

* * *

I know, this chapter is ridiculously short, and I noticed that there were a lot of typos in the other chapters. So sorry! I'll make sure I make the next chapters awesome! Thank you for 106 hits! xD Please review! 


	5. Truth, Change, and Emotion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! –sobs and crawls into dark corner-

* * *

_This feeling... it is overwhelming. When I think of her... or something happening to her... it is unexplainable. Why do I care for her so? Why am I running after her with no regard whatsoever? Is it this feeling that drives me? Do I long to see her face?_ Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon. "Kayame..." Suddenly, a scream wrenched him out of his thoughts, and, realizing it was Kayame, he darted towards her voice. 

"Sesshoumaru!" He looked back over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha, running to catch up with Kagome on his back.

"You heard it too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I did, you stupid half-breed."

"Why you...!" He stopped when Kagome gave him a stern look. "Feh."

"The scent of blood is very strong now," said Sesshoumaru suddenly.

Soon they came to a clearing that was almost drenched in blood, and a huge demon stood in the middle. He had horns that curled around the sides of his head and two eyes, each a piercing red. He also looked relatively like a dog. He was missing an arm, and a chunk of his side was gone, with blood gushing out that overwhelmed Inuyasha's senses. He was also clutching something under the paw of his other arm, holding onto it as if to keep it there, yet no sign of struggling was apparent.

"Kayame!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

Kayame was lying very limp in the demon's clutches. Sesshoumaru could tell that her breathing was short and labored, and it was hard to tell whether or not she even acknowledged that they were here. He could feel her pain and suffering deep within his very soul, and it enraged him. But he suppressed his anger, knowing that it would only put him in danger. More importantly, it would put Kayame in danger. If a demon learned of his sudden outburst, they would see Kayame as his weakness and attempt to harm her. If that happened, he would never forgive himself.

"...maru?" said Kagome. "Sesshoumaru, are you alright? You're kind of spacing out..."

Sesshoumaru realized that the battle had already begun, and jumped into action. _First I must rescue Kayame from this monster's hold. _He ran forward, anger ablaze in his soul, cold expression on his face. All he could think about was her.

"Sesshoumaru! Look out!"

Snapped back into reality, Sesshoumaru realized the demon was attacking. He jumped to the side in order to evade, but was too slow, having been lost in his own thoughts, and the demon struck him in the side. As he fell to the ground, bleeding, he suddenly felt a wave of emotions swirling around him and... Kayame? He looked up and saw her, eyes dancing with red flames, raven hair floating about her like an angel. An angel about to condemn somebody to hell. He was almost mesmerized by her appearance, but then he took a better look at her. _Am I hallucinating?_

Kayame now had large fangs and claws, along with purple streaks across her face. Her eyes were a ruby red, shining and reflecting the moon, and her lips were as deep as blood. In addition, her raven hair had streaks in it, and she was snarling menacingly. Even the great demon seemed frightened by her beautiful and threatening appearance.

"What's happening to her?" asked Kagome. "What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru carefully tried to stand, eyes still on Kayame._ But she said she wasn't a demon._

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the demon roared and let go of Kayame. She landed on her feet, skidded backwards, then bolted forward a moment later, taking a big swipe at the demon's chest. The demon fell to the ground, growling and snarling, trying to escape. But Kayame wouldn't allow it. She ran to block him with inhuman speed, and took another swipe at his face. As blood drenched the ground, Sesshoumaru noticed that, Kayame too, was losing a lot of blood. _I have to stop her._ He jumped up with no regard of his own wound and ran towards Kayame.

"Sesshoumaru!" cried Kagome. "Your wounds!"

He didn't care. They would heal anyway, he was a demon. All he cared about was Kayame. As he reached her, she stopped her attack and stared at him with blood-shot eyes. They flashed white and red, but when she finally seemed to have calmed down, she saw the blood of Sesshoumaru's wound. Her eyes shot to the demon, red again, and attacked once more. But before she reached her target, the demon vanished, along with its scent. At first she just stood there, breathing deeply. Then she snarled and howled with frustration and rage, and punched a hole straight through a tree. Sesshoumaru realized that she would go out of control if he allowed her to go any farther. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders with both hands.

"Kayame, snap out of it!" he yelled. "Calm down!"

But she would not listen. She snapped her teeth at him and bared her fangs, which hurt Sesshoumaru deep in his soul. _Has she forgotten? Does she no longer recognize anyone?_ "Kayame..." he said. "Please do not forget." Then, suddenly, her eyes returned to normal, her claws and fangs receded, and the streaks on her hair and her face vanished.

"Sesshoumaru..." she said. Then she embraced him in a hug, surprising him.

After a minute, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara came over and helped them back to Kaede's hut. They told Kayame everything that happened, and when they got back, Inuyasha was smirking at Sesshoumaru. Everyone knew he was in for it.

"Inuyasha, something bothering you?" asked Kayame. "You look like you want to eat Sesshoumaru..." Everyone laughed, except Inuyasha.

"No! I... it's just..." He looked around for a different topic. "Uh... who was that demon anyway?"

"Changing the subject?" Kayame laughed. "Oh, alright. But you have to apologize to Sesshoumaru first."

"What!" said Inuyasha. "Why?"

"I know what you're thinking. Don't try to fool me." she said. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Fine. _Sorry_." said Inuyasha. The girls giggled, Miroku chuckled and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha feh'd.

"Ok, well you kept your side of the bargain, I'll keep mine." Kayame was still giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" asked Inuyasha in an annoyed tone. "You seem different."

"I guess I do feel a little different." She smiled. "I don't feel so closed up anymore."

"Feh."

"Ok, so..." Kayame's face darkened suddenly. "You wanted to know about the demon? Well... I don't _really_ know anything about him. But I do know one thing for certain."

"What?" asked Kagome.

Kayame took a deep breath. Her face was pained when she whispered, "He is my father."

"WHAT?" Everyone was now standing, staring at her. The laughter disappeared. Even Sesshoumaru was on his feet.

"At first I knew nothing of my parents. I thought they were killed in an accident, and I had no idea that I was part-demon." She explained. "My mother was human, I know that much. But as for my father... I have no memory. I guess my demon side never came out before because there was no real danger and I also trained."

"Do you know what happened to your mom?" asked Shippo.

Kayame was silent. Then she answered, "She was murdered by my father."

Everyone gasped.

"Why, though, I'll probably never know. And why he's after me now, I'll never know either." Kayame sighed. "Why was I sired by a monster? Why?..."

She buried her face in her arms, and Kagome and Sango put a comforting arm around her while she cried.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window, highlighting Kayame's face with an eerie light. She was whimpering in her sleep, like a puppy, and her face contorted with sadness and fear. Even so, she looked beautiful. He had been keeping watch on her to make sure nothing suspicious happened. But even he had to sleep, and after awhile his eyelids started to drop, and he fell asleep. 

The next morning, he woke up, and Kayame was gone. He got up immediately and looked around for her. Everyone else was still asleep, so he left the house. He walked into the forest, sniffing and listening for any sign of her. Suddenly, he smelled something familiar.

"Sesshoumaru?" there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Kayame?" he asked.

"I'm here." she said in reply. "I was out taking a walk."

She stepped out of the bushes, and what he saw was unbelievable. Kayame's eyes were a silvery- blue, like the aftermath of a blizzard, and she had longer nails and fangs. In addition, her lips were a bright shade of red. But most noticeable were the cute, triangle ears atop her head. He stood there, awestruck, and only came out of his trance when Kayame called to him.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you ok?" She asked, worry on her face.

"What...?" he said. "How...?"

"How, what?" she asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

He started to answer, but then took her hand and led her to the lake. When they got there, he motioned for her to look at her reflection. She moved towards the water, still confused, and when she saw herself, she gasped with surprise. Then she redoubled with pain, and realized she bit her lip with her... fangs? She took her finger to touch the spot where she was bleeding and gasped again, realizing she had claws too. As she gazed at her reflection, taking in her new eye color and tracing her bright lips, she suddenly noticed her ears. Slowly, as if not wanting to believe, she reached up and rubbed one of her ears. She giggled a little, finding that it tickled. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I guess it happened overnight." Sesshoumaru said. "Since your demon side was released..."

Then they both heard voices, and decided it was best to go back. When they got to the hut, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango came rushing out. They stopped and stared at Kayame. Then Kagome squealed with delight and ran towards Kayame, with Shippo and Sango following. When Kagome stopped, she took her hand and massaged Kayame's ears. She purred with delight, which made Kagome laugh.

"I hope Inuyasha's not jealous!" she said.

Everyone laughed. They walked back together, and soon Inuyasha, Kirara, and Miroku came into sight. Like everyone else, they stopped and stared, before interrogating her about why she looked this way. Tired of answering questions, she allowed Kagome to explain.

"...and that's what happened." Kagome finally concluded.

"Well then..." said Miroku. "You've had an eventful time. We've been packing."

"Packing?" asked Kayame. "For what?"

"For going after that demon and the sacred jewel shards, of course." said Inuyasha.

"Um..." Kayame paused. "He had no jewels."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.

"Yes, but I'm sure he will be collecting fragments soon." said Kayame.

"Then we had better get going." said Sango. "Would you like a ride on Kirara, Kayame?"

"No thanks, I can run." Kayame said. "Besides, if I did, where would we put Miroku? I'm pretty sure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't want to carry him."

Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Miroku. "Let's just go. Inuyasha, you can carry Kagome, Sango, Shippo and I will ride Kirara, and Sesshoumaru and Kayame will run."

"Ok," came everyone's agreement. Before they left, Sesshoumaru walked over to Kayame.

"If you get tired, tell me." he said. "You just got these powers."

She smiled. "Ok."

"We're ready!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Us too!" cried Shippo.

And so they left.

* * *

I'm so proud of myself… -sniff- I hope this chapter satisfied you! I finally got same action into it, so I really want to know how you felt about it. I wasn't sure if I ruined the action by putting too much comedy or fluffy stuff into it… I also want to know if the detail for Kayame's transformation was good enough. Just tell me if you liked it! Thank you so much! 

-Ryuu


	6. Important Note

An important note to all of my readers--

I am going to be re-doing all of my current chapters. I looked back and re-read them millions of times and saw that I could do better. I also thought that I would twist the plot a bit and give back Sesshoumaru's 'Does it look like I care?' attitude. If you have objections, please tell me, because I want to know. But I have a feeling that you'll like the re-done chapters much better. More detail, characters are right, and a little bit funnier. So until then—Bis Bald! (that means 'see you later' in German. )

Be smart and just say no to tofurkey,

--Ryuu


End file.
